villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Vic Hoskins
Commander Victor "Vic" Hoskins is the hidden main human/secondary antagonist in Jurassic World. He is a tyrantical and delusional founder, leader and commander for InGen Security Devision, and during the film, he plots to kill Masrani, thus releasing thousands of pteranodons. He was portrayed by Vincent D'Onofrio, who also portrayed the Kingpin and Edgar the Bug. History Inventing InGen, Commander Vic Hoskins came with a delusional idea, to breed military dinosaurs through Henry Wu. Right at the beggining, he talked to Owen about his plan to use prehistoric instincts to fight for him the wars, so he can sell them for money. He later sough the opportunity to kill Masrani, and took his helicopter instructor, thus sending him on his copter to hunt the Indominus, and getting him killed. He then took over his company, and took responsibility to his park and animals, as he wanted. He relieved all workers, and hired a new team on his ground, thus converting InGen to Masrani Global Cooperation. Then, he drove a helicopter with soldiers, and was on the "mission" to bomb the pteranodons. However, his workers let one of them in the door, in Hoskins' attempt to cause evacuation, so he will be able to fieldtest dinosaurs. Claire and Owen then argue with him about it, but he says it is going to happen with or without them. Then, he sends the soldiers and the raptors to hunt and enslave the Indominus, as he records the battle with his idea to get money. However, the indominus hypnotizes the raptors, and many of his soldiers get killed from that incident. He then tricks Henry Wu into getting fired, by ordering him to take the assets into a safe place, as it was really just to fire Henry Wu for doing the wrong thing, so he can take control of the assets and the lab. Then, he revealed his plans to take control of the dinosaurs infront of Claire, Owen, Gray and Zach, and he attempted to kill them. However, a raptor came in, and he tried to get the raptor to kill Owen, Claire and the children, instead of him, and he even managed to get the dinosaur's attention, due to hypnosis. However, the program did not work completley as the raptor bit him anyway. Near the end, it was revealed he put a chip on the raptors, which led them to obay and understand orders of hypnosis. Personality Greedy, scheming, selfish and brutal, as he stole Masrani's idea by murdering him, causing injuries in the island, by mistakenly releasing dinosaurs. His delusional idea to turn the park into a warzone eventually killed him. Trivia * He is constantly speculated to be the film's secondary antagonist. However, it is a misinformation due to Hoskins having bigger plans and ambitions, which the Indominus had no plans but she only knew how to eat and hunt with strategy. * He is simular to Darren Cross/Yellowjacket from Antman. They have both attempted to kill a person and steal his ideas. Gallery Vic_Hoskins'_Evil_Grin.jpg|Commander Vic Hoskins looks at his sucess Vic_hoskins.png|Vic Hoskins revealing his agenda vincent.png Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Ruler Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mad Doctor Category:Mad Scientist Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Old Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Extremists Category:Gaolers Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Assassin Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Monster Master Category:Slavedrivers Category:Traitor Category:Egomaniacs Category:Nihilists Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Gadgeteers Category:Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Genius Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brainwashers Category:Crime Lord Category:Gunmen Category:Comedic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trap Master Category:Business Villains